the_jade_dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mormons
Generally, they do get some things right in the books, although the Mormons in 2072 are greatly different from Mormons today. But there are some similarities. The People * All Mormons believe that they have the absolute truth about the Gospel. All other people belonging to other religions are believed to be practicing idolatry. Mostly from their perspective, they (err, we) are right. * Mormons come from all walks of life. There are black mormons, white mormons, asian mormons, mormons who live in the Middle East, Native American mormons, and White mormons. * Most mormons love their Constitutional Protections and are/were a patriotic bunch. When the Great Ghost Dance happened, however, someone in the Church saw where the wind was blowing and they through their lots in with the natives. * Not to break canon, but the no gun initiative is surprising. Most mormons are proud of their hunting skills and ability to hunt with a bow, a rifle, or a shotgun. However, someone wrote that the Saints are a peace loving, peaceful people. Well, we are -- usually. A Mormon is different from a Mennonite or one of the Amish. A mormon will use force if he has to. * Most mormons frown on Extramarital affairs. * Polygamous fidelity only works because of Gay Marriage. When Gay Marriage was legalized, Polygamy was decriminalized shortly thereafter. However, Gay Marriages were soon banned from SLC as soon as they got their "Vatican status." * Mormons of 2072 do not believe in Capital Punishment as a way of dealing with murderers. * Most mormons are good people. However, there are different types of Mormons one would run into. These include the Liberal Mormon, the Conservative Mormon, the Genuine Mormon, the Nazi Mormon, and the Orthodox Mormon. Then there is the Latter-day Saint. The other five is pushing the Latter-day Saint out of the Church. But all (well most) Mormons are all good people and willing to give you the shirt off their back. * Mormons believe that they are the Chosen people of God. This belief is so genuine that they make Jews feel out of sorts, but not usually. * Most mormons in Salt Lake City believe that they are of the Israelite Tribe of Ephraim. However, Mormons in other cities (including the District of Columbia), can come from any tribe. * It's an honor and a duty for young men to go out into the world and preach the gospel (emphasis added). The real purpose of being a mormon missionary is to live the gospel. * Most mormons accept the fallibility of their leaders, but believe that they are perfect. The Church itself In 2072, the Church itself is pretty much a Mega-Corporation run by humans. Although Technically the Church does not enjoy AAA Status as a Corporation, everything they do -- building temples, tithing the Saints, asking their missionaries to preach the gospel throughout the world, seeking to perfect the Saints through instruction; has a corporate motive behind it. * The LDS Church, the Church itself, is the Mountain Church and all mormons in Salt Lake City are called Mountain Saints. There are other Mormon Churches, most that can be readily identified are of the "Prairie Saints." These include the Community of Christ and the Church of the Temple Lot, both located in Independence, Missouri. * There is 15 to 20 million "Mountain Saints" world wide in 2072. * By 2072, there are LDS Temples in all geographic regions. * In the Temples, ordinances essential to Salvation are performed. These include baptisms for the dead, the Temple Endowment, and more. The members of the Church are not to discuss the Temple Endowment with anyone outside of the Church. The air of secrecy about the Endowment confuses and angers people not of the Church. * Every temple, however, creates a feeling of peace and tranquility. The domain around a Temple is aspected to Christian theurgy, although Magicians of other traditions report that their magic is improved while in the environs of an LDS Temple. (Mana Surge +1) * The Church is the richest Religion in the world, per capita. The Church has a number of economic resources that seems vast. * This song tells us what the Church actually teaches in 2072. * The Church is led by very charismatic people who are usually, in a word, successful in the world. Lawyers, Businessmen, and Bankers all represent the Leadership of the Church. They are lauded by the World, and do not receive scorn or hatred. * The Leaders of the Church are really fifteen very successful men that are beloved by the World. Again, all of them have deep pockets, and are very charismatic. *The Church Leaders say it is wrong to criticize them and their decisions. Even if the criticism is warranted.